The World of Dead and Undead
by ArczoneENDALL
Summary: What happens if there is a zombie apocalypse. Even worse what if the gods themselves get infected. The demigods are the only hope left for the earth Will they be able to save it or will they be able to save it. There is no choice. Follow the demigods in their journwey to claim the earth back. Post Giant War.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prolog

Ever thought about the disease that many people fantasize about . I Know what you are thinking why would someone fantasize about a disease. But this disease is the dream of many .

Yes I am talking about a "Zombie Apocalypse".

One day someone on earth though 'why not let everyone on the earth, life formed on earth millions of years ago, it can happen again.'

So he started working on the very thing that gives us life the DNA. The thing present in mortals. But the inventor was not foolish he knew that there was someone above mortals that is the gods and had a faint idea the gods did not have DNA. So as quickly as his idea was formed it was destroyed. But the one who was destined to end the human and gods alike did not stop. He thought for days for something to infect the gods with and alas got a solution. Why not infect the very air and water that the gods are representation of to be infected. And was the new evil created. The name of these angelical demon was Dr. Cremis.

After working for 10 years in the year 2025, Dr. Cremis succeeded in creating the death note of the earth. In just a mere time of one month every single mortal and god had been infected by these so called "The Brain Controlling Excessive Stimulation Disease " or in short BCESD .

But the creator had not taken one thing into notice if gods and mortals both existed on earth then there had to be demigods. And as the demigods were the best of both mortals and gods they could be immune the BCESD. And thus another adventure of our Heroes start in a world full of death or worse the undead.

* * *

 **Like it Hate it please poll I'll Stop after the first five chapters will continue if i get enough support.**

 **I can assure you that I'll update regularly is atlease once a week and that the least.**

 **Please comment if I should cotinue.**

 **Signing out**

 **ArczoneENDALL**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The start

6 months before 'The Day'

After the war with the Giants and Gaia, the gods summoned the remaining heroes of the prophecy (Leo was still missing, and presumed dead by many)and Reyna and Nico to Olympus. Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank all stood in the throne room, listening to the gods thanking them (rather begrudgingly, at that) for their bravery and effort. It was very much a flashback to the end of the Titan war for Percy and Annabeth, and the resemblance continued as soon enough the gods offered up gifts. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Zeus announced. "For your bravery and assistance in leading this group of warriors and defeating the Earth Mother and her army of giants, you shall be granted any gift you choose, but no, we shall not be granting immortality, we don't do that anymore. Young, cocky demigods have a tendency to decline the greatest gift in existence," he scowled at Percy, and Annabeth had to try her best to hide a smile. "Annabeth first," said Athena. Percy walked back over to the group and left her centre stage. "It can be anything? Anything at all?" she asked her mother. "Yes, dear, anything you choose, so long as it is reasonable," she replied in a soft tone unfamiliar to Percy from past conversations with the wisdom goddess. Annabeth turned to Zeus.

"I would like to say something, anything at all, to a god or goddess, without fear of punishment or retribution "Zeus raised an eyebrow at her strange request, but granted it regardless. Calmly and steadily, she approached the queen of Olympus. When she was right in front of her throne, she stopped, looked up at her, took a deep breath and spoke."F#* you "Then she turned around and walked swiftly and confidently back to her friends. Hera was absolutely fuming. She turned red in the face, bit her lip and clenched her fists so hard that her nails almost drew ichor, but as promised, she didn't say or do anything. Piper and Hazel were working very hard to try and stop the noise of Percy's hysterical laughter reach the thrones of the Olympians near by. They had their hands clasped firmly around his mouth, and were holding him still, but it wasn't working very well. Annabeth breathed a contented sigh. "That felt good. Definitely worth it," she said, which brought out another round of laughter from Percy. "Perseus Jackson," a voice boomed. Percy managed to regain his composure and walked to the centre of the throne room. "What do you wish for?" asked Zeus. "I can have anything at all?" he questioned. "Same rules apply, Percy. Whatever you want," Poseidon said from his fisherman's seat. He thought about it a moment, then looked up."I-I want permission," he said slowly and softly, as if still thinking about it. "Permission?" asked Poseidon, confused. "Permission, from Athena," Percy said, turning to face the goddess, who looked a little taken aback at his mentioning her. Annabeth's eyes widened a little, wondering where this was going, but she said nothing, and just watched it unfold. "Excuse me?" Athena asked, both slightly surprised and slightly confused. "I want your permission, to marry your daughter," he stated.  
Annabeth's jaw literally almost hit the ground. She covered her mouth with her hand, her grey eyes shining with hope and joy and also what could have been a flash of fear. "What?"Athena, for the first time in her life, was at a loss for words. The goddess of wisdom was dumbstruck. Percy cleared his throat. "I don't necessarily mean right away, I mean, we're only seventeen. But in a couple of years, like, when we're finished college, or maybe even before that, I want to be able to get down on one knee, and tell her I love her and ask her to marry me. That is, without getting blasted to dust," he added.

Athena looked at him for a split second, her steely grey eyes looking straight into his soul, before she flipped. "No. No, absolutely not," she declared defiantly. Apollo spoke up. "Aw c'mon Athena, we promised the kid. Now let him have his wish". She was infuriated. "No way! Do you realise what you are making me do here? You are asking me to give away my favourite daughter to this, this spawn of that kelp filled idiot over there," she argued, pointing towards Poseidon. Annabeth's cheeks coloured at the mention of her 'favourite daughter' and she looked down at the marble floor. It was then that all Hades broke loose. Athena and Poseidon shouted abuse at each other across the room, Aphrodite scolded Athena for having no faith in love, while Artemis tried to convince the goddess of beauty to calm down. Hermes and Hephaestus argued about which of them was being more stubborn, while Hera was still upset with Zeus for letting Annabeth get away with saying such a profanity to her, and was just about ready to fight anyone. Ares was just enjoying a good row, and was shouting something rude every once in a while, just to keep it going. "ENOUGH!" roared a voice, silencing the whole room. Dionysus cleared his throat. "Not that I care what happens to these brats, but Athena, just give the boy what he wants so that we can all just move on with life," he looked close to banging his head off the table. Athena hesitated. She glanced at Percy, then to Annabeth, who was giving her pleading eyes and a slight pout, then back to Percy. She sighed. "Fine. You have my blessing".  
She couldn't help it, Annabeth ran to Percy, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, not caring about the twelve all powerful beings watching them. The sudden display of affection brought a mixed reaction from the gods. Aphrodite cooed and awed, Ares gagged, and Artemis shook her head and muttered something about a maiden gone to waste.  
Now came Frank's turn "Come Forth Frank ,Son of Mars " Frank gulped and came to the center of the stage. He knew that the gods were ignoring Hazel and he did not want hazel to live in fear that the gods can take her away anytime .So he made a quick decision and spoke "I want the gods to return hazels soul to the living again "The gods looked angry " **Do you even know what you are asking** , this is against the very old laws that we made ,thus we cannot approve of this wish "said Athena . But then piper and Reyna butted in "We also wish for the same thing as Frank ". The gods discussed something among themselves and finally replied "OK frank we approve of your wish "Zeus quickly called Hades and explained him the terms of wish Hades looked happy indeed.

Time break

The campers reached the camp . They became confused when Chiron called them to the big house to talk. "Young demigods I myself have a gift to offer to you if you would like ". The demigods became quite interested as anything that Chiron had to offer would be just AWESOME.  
"So demigods well I have a proposition for you I would really like to have a holiday and if you would like I can appoint you all the camp managers for these summer". Chirp Chirp Total silence. "ARE YOU KIDDING CHIRON WE WOULD NOT LIKE TO DO IT WE WOULD LOVE IT "replied the demigods in union.

The demigods could not think that anything better could happen with them when suddenly something crashed in the pond. "OH no can't we have peace for a short time "Thought Percy .  
But Vollah when they reached the pond they were surprised to sea a chunk of celestial bronze in the lake and on regognition Jason and Piper Screamed "Feastus " then Percy remembered all about the dragon and a small hope inflated in his chest to see Leo and there in the pond was Leo and a well a Girl.

Who is the Mystery girl read the next chapter to find out

* * *

 **Next chapter will be out tomorrow In which the real story starts.**

 **Please review and folly**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The First One

"Hey buddy , how are you feeling now" Percy asked Leo who was currently in the med bay. Why you ask because pissing off 3 female demigods and a best friend is not a good thing.

Flashback

Percy manipulated the water to take out Leo and 'the girl' out off water .Percy was feeling generous so he even dried them off. First piper and Jason hugged him and then some lighting crackled or just percy imagined it as after that moment Leo fell face first in the ground. And Percy also saw Piper holding her hand and moaning . it did not take a genius to firure out what had happened , Piper hit leo real hard.

Next up was Annabeth and reyna in which Percy heard a thunderstorm and earthquake but dismissed it.  
Jason just shocked him for which Leo was thankful as it burned his nerve ending which reduced the pain he was in. He felt unconscious in record time and percy was the only one left to take him to med bay.  
'The girl' as Percy afterwards found out was really Calypso the titaness of Ogygia.  
Percy fed Leo ambrosia and nector and waited for leo to wake up as he had something for leo.

Present

"Arg! What just happened did the humans just become extinct after the meteor blast ." said Leo grogilly. "No My Dear Leo No" replied Percy in a sinister voice. Leo's face was worth looking He looked as if Gaea had just asked him on a date. Percy could not hold his laughter but firsr things first. He punched Leo really hark in the gut and making the water in his stomach solid to reduce the pain. But still Percy did not hold back anything . The loud voive of "SMACK" could be heard in the whole camp. "So now that we are past the hitting phase tell us everything Leo "said Percy. "OFAJ I'kkkl Tkeell Yus ecaryTndsj jusnvsr cakl her odhers" said or rather moaned Leo. Percy could just get the part about others and called every one in the sick bay.

Time skip

All the girls were in tears with the exception of calypso and everyone felt guilty of hitting Leo and that I with the exception of Percy he did not feel and guilt as what he did was out of his heart and love for his friend or better a brother.  
Well but the seven had some great new for leo they tald him about Chiron's proposition and well Leo all injuries healed and he jumped to the height of Olympus. 

Time skip  
4 months to 'the day'

Chiron finally left the campers in the hands of the seven  
The seven decided to divide the campers among themselves like these

Percy and Annabeth – 6th and 7th years

Jason and Piper – 5th and 6th years

Hazel and Frank – 3rd and 4th years

Leo and Calypso – 1st and 2nd years

So this was how the campers would be trained. Clarisse was particularly hateful as she had to learn from Percy. Percy reluctantly added her to the the group of the 'teachers'.

Time skip

Just 1 week after the start of infection

The campers were wishing to train with chiron again the seven and Clarisse were training them so hard that each camper thought that they could take on any titan single handedly and still win.

Percy and the seven were having a private training of their own as they wanted to increase their power to be prepapred for anyting . Annabeth and Piper were unhappy as they did not have any 'special power'.  
Percy had been successful in mastering blood control and he also mastered the control of all the forms of water.  
Jason on the other hand could summon a lighting to hot that could rival Apollo sun chariot and so explosive it could vaporize a average sized lake in one strike.  
Leo had mastered all forms of fire including the emotional spectrum of fire. His strongest fire was the blue flame of hell which was the strongest form of fire.  
Frank and Hazel both together mastered their power as well.

Everything was going peacefully until scream of a 1st year could be heard. The seven ran as fast as they could and saw something that would scar their brains for life. For except Annabeth and Percy they had been through tartrus and back. The saw a man mutilated enough to be considered dead without even checking. One eye ball absent, total of 7 fingers, lower jaw absent, and things that they could not even imagine. Jason quickly took out his coin and slashed the monster across the chest but the blade just passed through the body without causing any damage. Percy quickly tried to control the blood in the creatures body but found out there was no blood. The thing was closing on Jason. Annabeth quickly came from behind and chopped the head from the torso using her darken bone of the creature effectively killing it.  
A murmur started among the campers. Percy ordered the cabin leaders to take theirs cabin members in.

The seven assembled in the big house. "What the hell was this thing?" asked Piper. "It was a mortal as imperial gold was not able to hurt it "was the reply of wise girl. "I sensed a aura of dead from it which is only emitted by the dead" came a small voice of Hazel. "SO what you mean is that a dead man that was moving attacked us "Percy said "No I think whatever it is , it is not from mythology ,as if it would be our weapons would hurt it." Was the reply from the brains of the group. "We have to contact Chiron "was only thing that Frank could muster.

"Oh! Iris Accept our offering and show us Chiron"  
But nothing happened. "Hey guys I say we go to Olympus "  
"Yeah it's our best chance"

So the demigods took off to Olympus. Percy got in the camp van and started off after instructing the camp leaders of the current situations and asking them to protect the camp. Leo also stayed back to protect the camp. The moment the van hit the streets many of these undead as Hazel called them attacked the van. Percy was having a hard time controlling the van. Jason also could not use his powers as there was a danger of shocking the demigods themselves.  
"Percy can't you control a stupid van." Annabeth screamed. "Tell this to the undead" yelled Percy.  
To tell the truth percy was really having a hard time driving the van and keeping clear of the undead. It seemed that a whole army of them had been unleashed on the city or other option but Percy did not even want to think about this option.

Finally they reached the Empire State Building but the guard was not there. They did not even want to think of the reason. They took the key and entered the lift. No song was being played. The streets of Olympus were completely empty. They silently reached the throne room. What they saw next surprised them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Truth

Finally they reached the Empire State Building but the guard was not there. They did not even want to think of the reason. They took the key and entered the lift. No song was being played. The streets of Olympus were completely empty. They silently reached the throne room. What they saw next surprised them.

The throne room was completely empty. Not even a soul could be found. Even the fire in the heart was off. The demigods knew that these were a bad sign. But still they stepped in the throne room, and suddenly the fire in the heart flared and they saw a face of a worried Hestia along with the Olympians including Dionysus who was looking serious for the first time. Hestia started speaking "Young demigods if you are looking this message then understand that the world you are living in is going to change completely. The things that Hazel would have been able to sense are really dead. We have information about these so called Brain Controlling Excessive Stimulation Disease or also known as BCESD is the cause of this. Even when we are recording this message for you the mortals and the gods are being affected by it. These disease as the name suggests is capable of burrowing in the brain and controlling it to a extend that even pain has no effect on the body. This disease is capable of infecting even the gods. But as we thought the half-bloods are immune to be mostly because of their genetic makeup. I would give this place to Athena to tell you more about this disease". "Hello half-bloods as Hestia already spoke this disease controls the brain so the only and the most effective way to kill the affected is to behead them."

"Now for the working I am extremely sorry to say that your fears are true. This disease attacks the mortals at an incredibly fast rate, we or rather I assume that the entire city will be affected by it in 2 weeks at most. Even we the mighty gods of Olympus are also infected by it, we don't know the reason yet but we are trying our best to suppress it in our very essence. We have spent a lot of time creating prisons for ourselves to be held in given the disease takes control of our body. We all also have created something for you all in the limited time. We currently are in our prisons with the exception of Ares as he fled after creating useful things for the Ares cabin. I will not repeat these again DO NOT TRY TO CONTACT ARES UNDER ANY CONDITIONS understand. Also rescue your roman breathen and flee to a safe place coordinates of which are located in my trunk. Farewell demigods the future of world lies on your solders yet again." finished Athena.

Silence was the only thing for 10 minutes. Percy, Piper and Annabeth had tears in their eyes. Their mortal parents were turned into these horrible things. It took around 5 another minutes for the others to calm the three demigods.  
Percy's mind was full of rage, how could someone just release a disease like this to wipe out the earth's population. No, Percy was not gonna let that monster to take away his mother. The demigods started walking out of the room when suddenly the thrones started glowing, on each throne was a trunk. The demigods walked to the thrones of their respective parents. Percy approached Poseidon's throne and the trunk flew open and out came a trident, which flew to Percy's hand. There was a note attached to it "Dear Percy, this is the weapon that I personally crafted for you, it can change its shape to a sword and vice a versa, with this trident you will be able to kill the poor souls that are trapped in that body of monster. I feel extremely sorry for your mother. She truly was a Queen among the Mortals. Code of the prison is 'foamwater' do not ask the code from any of your friends as they and even you are forbidden to tell it to anyone. Use this code to help the gods when the time comes. Farewell Percy my favorite son. "

Percy was yet again in tears after reading this note. Most of his friends were. So the gods had really locked themselves somewhere and we all have different codes.  
He looked at the trident and read its name 'Κύμα' that was 'Waverider' in Greek. He willed the trident to turn into a sword and it turned into one. He took a test swing and found it to be even for well-balanced than riptide. With the news of his parents in his heart he took the oath to bring peace to Earth even if he were to die for it. At least he still had Annabeth.

As he looked around he noticed his friends holding small trunks and a weapon of their own. Trunk because maybe to give it to their half brothers and sisters. Percy collected the remaining trunks from the thrones of the other gods.  
He observed his friends, Jason had got a lightning bolt looking like thing, Annabeth had gotten dagger similar to the one she lost, Frank got a bow and a spear, Hazel was wearing a glove like thing that she did not wear before, Piper was a different story she had a microphone in her hands.

Thus after all these drama the demigods started walking outside the throne room with the weight of the world resting on their soldiers.

* * *

 **like it hate it please review**

 **Next update will be around friday**

 **Signing out**

 **ArczoneENDALL**


End file.
